At The Beginning
by Dixie Malfoy
Summary: Song-fic using the movie Anastastia's song "At The Beginning." Harry and the gang reflect upon the past four years. So much has happened, but it is definitely not the end. It is just the beginning.
1. At The Beginning

  
  
Ok, you know the drill. The song belongs to FOX, I guess, since they made the movie Anastasia. And,   
of course, Harry and company belong to J.K. Rowling. This is just a lil ole song-fic. Like I said   
in the summary, Harry and the gang are reflecting on life and other stuff. It didn't turn out  
exactly the way I wanted it to, but I still think it's ok. Please review! 8)  
  
  
"At The Beginning"  
  
We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
It was weird, standing on the platform there with Ron and Hermione. We had been through so much   
that year, so much in the past four years, and the big fight hadn't even really started yet.   
I remember that first day. I was sitting in my train compartment, scared to death about going to  
school, going to a place where everyone knew who you were and you really didn't have a clue.   
I was just sitting there when a tall red-headed boy came through the door. The other compartments  
were full so he had to sit with me. We just hit it off. I really didn't expect to make a friend  
that quickly. Then, when Malfoy came through the door and started insulting him, well I couldn't  
just sit around and let him do that. You don't do that to the only person who's talked to you as  
a real person instead of as 'The Boy Who Lived'.   
  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
  
So who knew, huh? That bossy girl on the train--who knew I'd end up liking her? Or at least that's   
what Harry tells me. I still don't believe it. I don't like her. I don't. Ok, so maybe I was   
jealous that Krum got to her first, but it's only right that friends do stuff with their friends.   
They don't go balls with strangers, especially ones that are a lot older. It's just....hmm...I   
just don't see myself with anyone else. She's always been the one to help Harry and me through   
those tough situations. Me--I'm not to good at that academic stuff. Harry's okay....but it's always   
been her to come up with something we couldn't think of. And I know we couldn't have made it this   
far without her.   
  
Life is a road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever   
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
Ok, so maybe it hasn't been a wonderful journey. I mean, I did almost get killed by Voldemort   
three times in the past four years. But it has definitely been an adventure. Even without Voldemort   
stalking me. There were those encounters with Snape, the Marauder's Map, the invisibility cloak,  
learning Scabbers was really Pettigrew, gaining a godfather, I could go on. And I don't regret   
any of it. With those two by my side, I can do anything.  
  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
  
I only spoke to them on the train about three times. We didn't really get to know each other until  
the troll attack. I'm so glad they came for me. I may know how to do spells better than them,   
but I was still a first year. Nothing you know then will help you up against a troll. And all of  
a sudden the two of them came rushing in to help, which is funny because I had gone to hide in the   
bathroom because of them, well, really just one of them. Made fun of me and said I didn't have   
any friends or something like that. And then they came to help me. I could tell they felt sorry  
for what happened. Then we got caught. I didn't even know what I was saying until I had said it.   
I actually took the blame! Me! I never get in trouble. After that, there was this thing between   
the three of us...an unspoken agreement. We had faced a troll together so it was natural that we   
became friends....actually, that doesn't really make sense. I don't know...we somehow just became   
friends. I hope I get to see them this summer. After what happened this year, I don't think I'll   
be okay until I see them. I mean, it's only right, right? They help me so I help them. That's   
what friends are for.   
  
Life is a road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
I know what you're thinking. I agree with you too. I'm not brave. I'm not smart. So what am I   
doing here? I don't have many friends. Mostly I get made fun of. There are a few though who like   
me. Harry's great. He always sticks up for me and helps me when Draco's been teasing me. I know  
he and Ron and Hermione would never do anything to me. So that's why I stood up to them. Told   
them they couldn't leave the common room. I didn't want them to get hurt. Imagine my surprise   
when Hermione put the Body Bind spell on me. But I really should have trusted them. They did save   
the day. And I also earned my first points for the House ever. Harry is a good friend. This whole   
You-Know-Who thing--it's scary, but...I'll help if they want. I might not be much use, but Harry's   
always helped me. I want to do my part. I'll be there for him. I will.   
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
Hiding out, having to eat rats--it's worth it. I have my godson back. Sitting alone, back in that  
hell-hole of a prison, I knew. I knew that I'd get out, that I'd be able to tell him what really   
happened. He deserves that much. God, he looks so much like James. When I do get to see him, it's   
hard to look at him sometimes. Every now and then, I get so mad because of what happened. He's   
just a kid. He doesn't know why people want him dead. And at any time--Bam! They could strike.  
I just hope that I'll be able to help him when something does happen. It's going to get worse   
before it gets better.   
  
Life is a road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be ther  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
When Professor Dumbledore asked my husband and me to help out, we readily agreed. He's such a   
little boy. To have the whole weight of the wizarding world on your shoulders--that's too much.   
And he's such a great friend to all the kids. Very polite too. Ron once asked me why couldn't   
Harry live with us, and I didn't know the answer. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore knows best, but   
sometimes I wish he could stay with us too. I just feel so much better when I can see him. Honestly,   
I am scared as to what's going to happen, but knowing that I can help Harry is somewhat of a comfort.   
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
The boy sat at the table, not really talking to anyone else. He didn't know anyone there. He   
brushed some hair off of his glasses and looked around. He could never get his hair under control.   
Suddenly another boy came over and sat next to him.  
"Can you believe we're finally here?" His face glowed in excitement. He too had messy black hair,  
but it was more of a it's-messy-on-purpose look. The first boy nodded. pushing his glasses back   
up his nose.   
The second boy kept talking look. "Look over there," he said pointing. He finger was aimed at   
another boy, sitting at the table across from them. "Looks like a teacher's pet to me. Look at   
how his hair is so slicked back. Probably doesn't know what shampoo is, right?" He smiled as he   
turned back to the first boy. "You're awfully quiet, aren't you." It was more of a statement than  
a question.   
The first boy smiled shyly. "Yeah, I guess."  
"Well, here, meet some of my friends." He motioned his arm towards two other boys and a girl. The  
two boys had brown hair and the girl had wavy, reddish-brown hair. They waved, smiling. The first  
boy smiled and waved back as well. "Yep," said the second boy, leaning his elbows up on the table,   
"I have a feeling that this is the beginning of something new, the beginning of one of the greatest   
times of our lives. Oh," he said sticking his hand out to the boy, "by the way, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  



	2. Doh!

  
  
Ok, I'm stupid. Obviously the song would not belong to FOX but the people who wrote it. I don't   
know why I put that, so the person who wrote it was Lynn Aherns. 8) Sorry for making you guys   
read this. 


End file.
